


Preventor Prétear

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Wing, 新白雪姫伝説プリーティア | Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the new Prétear, Sally Po, Sasame sees the light about the people chosen to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventor Prétear

Sasame was hard pressed not to _stare_ at the huge, sprawling, sky-scraping building Kei’s directions had led him to. When his fellow Knight handed the note to him and said their new Prétear worked there, he had expected the address to be that of a food place of sorts, or a clothing store or something equally simple and teenage-y.

Not the headquarters of the Preventor Agency.

The lobby did nothing to dispell the feeling of _too big_ , nor did the strict security checks and protocols the receptionist had him go through give him the impression that this was any place for a teenager to be working. Not even the teenager who came to pick him up and escort him gave him _that_ impression.

‘Agent Wufei Chang’ reminded Sasame of Hayate when confronted with a vacuum cleaner. His pleasantries and small talk were answered with haughty looks and suspicious dismissals. His most charming smiles met a glare and threatened to wilt. Something was clearly bothering Agent Wufei, and Sasame’s trained vocal chords itched to find out what and give advice.

Sasame scraped his throat surrepititiously. Leafe Knight first, radio host later.

"This is her office." Agent Wufei announced suddenly. His venomous glare was on Sasame from the moment he knocked to the point where Sasame turned his back on him to greet the new Prétear.

"You must be Sally."

"Sally Po, yes indeed. And you’re Kei’s friend Sasame."

Sally Po was no teenager. Sally was a grown woman with a firm handshake, a pleasant smile and a warm, rich, _very_ nice voice. Certainly a change from the Prétears preceding her, and as much as he loved Himeno and Takako, Sasame felt more inclined to thank the Leafe for that the more they talked.

Sally looked over Sasame’s shoulder and winked. "You gonna keep eavesdropping, handsome, or will you join us?"

The door slammed just as Sasame realised that he’d been so focused on the sound of Sally’s voice that he had failed to notice the other young man’s continued presence.

Oh.

_Oh._

Well, that explained Agent Wufei’s bad mood.

Remembering his beloved Takako’s lingering habit of bursting out in purple butterflies when she felt betrayed, dejected or neglected, Sasame made a mental note to get the Disaster Emergency Plan out once he was back home. The new Prétear looked like she could handle a little hormonal imbalance, but he wasn’t so sure of her young admirer.

Sasame put on his most charming smile and hoped for the best. "So, Sally. You wouldn’t happen to fancy becoming a superheroine in your spare time, would you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
